


None of our hands are clean, least of all yours

by Kuro_Guardian



Series: Shadier than a grove of Oak Trees [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also I actually watched the movie, Also comic!Stark is not MCU!Stark, Also the idea that money means you don't, Facts are not bashing, Gen, I dislike double standards, I don't like hypocrisy, I don't like one-sided arguments, I'm a Kantist, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rebuttal, Still no bashing, ffs, have to treat someone like a person has to stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Guardian/pseuds/Kuro_Guardian
Summary: After the dust settled the ex-Avengers disappeared and Tony Stark tried to rebuild once again. And it worked fine for a time, but suddenly he finds his sleep being disturbed by increasingly improbable nightmares. The one saving grace is that someone or thing is watching over his slumber and gradually becoming fed up with the sender.Or that time Wanda and Vision finally had it out in Tony Stark's head.





	1. Betrayal is a two way street.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg/gifts), [Crosshairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosshairs/gifts), [katie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie/gifts).



> Look I don't have a problem with multiple interpretations of things. However, I don't enjoy when people act as though they have a monopoly on the absolute truth. That leads to hypocrisy and unnecessary vitriol. Now, I'm not saying my version is better, but at the very least I'm letting everyone speak - even if one side holds more weight than the other. Alright? I mean I hate when anyone Stans, it's not a good look for anyone. Which is why I'm on Team Consequences. Alright, enough of this. I hope you get something out of this and thanks for reading.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment. 
> 
> Ta!

Tony finds himself in his lab, but something is off. This is the Malibu lab and the Tower lab and the half-remembered pieces of a dozen other labs. The edges are fuzzy, but there is no time to wonder. No time to smile as three bots (not one) come rolling toward him. A roar sounds outside - a roar so loud and deep it echoes in the broken space where the arc-reactor used to be. The Hulk.

  
The wall shatters and momentarily Tony is falling into the sea, falling from the top of the Tower, falling to the floor with only minutes until the shrapnel shreds his heart. His lip is bleeding, but otherwise he's fine. He's always fine. And then from the enormous hole walks in Bruce. Except there's something wrong with him.

  
The tilt of his chin and the lay of his shoulders and the look in his eyes. It's like if the world were canted half an inch to the right. There's something wrong; this isn't Bruce. "I would have to agree." Whipping around Tony can almost hear his neck crack. And that's nothing compared to the kick in the chest he feels at what he see. Tony's Science Bro sitting on a lab bench swinging his heels with a shy grin just touching his lips. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

   
It has - three years or so. And more then anything that let's him know he's dreaming. "Same old Tony. You never take responsibility for your actions! I want to -" And suddenly the fake Banner is several feet off the ground as the Hulk growls into his face. Except Bruce continues to kick his heels twenty feet away as he plays with the Hulk plushy Tony gave him years ago. Maybe Pepper was right and he needed to see a shrink. Nah, it's just dream logic, right?

  
"I -" "You shut up! Hulk hate liars! Tin Man friend! No hurt him!" The fake Bruce grunts and suddenly there are two Hulks - one red and one green. "Him work for Ross!" "Him no work for Hydra!" "Him ruin everything!" "No! You ruin everything! Everyone ruin everything! Puny Banner run stupid test! Puny Ross try use Hulk! Puny SHIELD try use Hulk! Puny Witch let Hulk loose in city! Puny Widow push Banner off cliff! No one care ‘bout Banner or Hulk - only see tool!"

  
And with each shout the Red Hulk shrinks until it's child-sized and as intangible as a dream upon waking. The Hulk growls before picking up a rather expensive piece of equipment and flinging it to the side. Shaking his enormous head he steps back huffing. Looking toward Tony and then back to the tiny red figure his expression drops, "Tin Man give Banner lab. Tin Man give Hulk trust. And We -" "We left him holding the bag after Ultron even though there were many actors involved in that situation. Wouldn't you agree Wanda?"

  
And suddenly Tony is gone, lost beneath the black waters of a thoughtless sleep. There is only Vision and the Scarlet Witch standing before him on a flickering plane of consciousness. "Why are you here Vision?" "I could ask you the same. You don't belong here Wanda." The slender girl - the slender young woman sighs and then stalks away before stomping back. Flickers of light dance at the ends of her fingers.

  
"He needs to be taught a lesson. I mean he - do you know he got upset with Steve for not telling him HYDRA killed his parents? It was years ago -" "And how long ago did your parents die Wanda? And how many people were you willing to kill if it meant revenge? How many died in Johannesburg, Wanda?" Her eyes widen before her lips curl back from a teeth like a dog ready to strike. "That's different and you know it!"

Her words are less of a statement then a hiss of pure venom dribbling over her sharp, white teeth. She resembles nothing so much as a rabid fox backed into a corner. A sharp shake of her head and then, "He doesn't – The only reason he worked with Ross is because he didn’t want to feel guilty anymore.” The Vision studies her before floating back, “And why are you here with the Avengers? And why did you leave with Mr. Barton? And would Zemos have existed or young Mr. Spencer have died if not for your need for vengeance?” 

  
It's not the questions, but the look in his eyes - something worse than disappointment. Because there is nothing left of the light she used to inspire. Screaming she unleashes a bolt of red lightning. And her hands close tight in regret a second later. Regret that curdles with something like fear (rage) as the bolt fades from existence not even half-way to him. “You hold no power here Wanda, but if you continue to stalk Sir’s slumber… Do not force my hand Wanda.” Grasping her elbows tight enough to draw blood if she were in the flesh the Scarlet Witch shakes her head as she steps back.

  
“You can’t protect him Viz. No one can – he is _finally_ going to get what is coming to him. He killed my parents. He killed my brother. He’s a murderer and I will have justice for me and my brother and Steve and Clint and all the others. It’s only fair.” With that final word she’s gone and Vision is left to consider his options. His shoulders slump as he fades away.

  
The next morning Tony wakes more rested then he’s felt in a while. The smell of pancakes comes drifting in and he can hear Rhodey chatting via Skype with Pepper and Happy. It seems like it’s going to be a good day, but – “Fri activate protocol Orwell. I think it’s time me and Brucie finally had a talk.” They also need to work something out regarding the Accords, because fuck if that’s going away. Still pancakes and Rhodey and … Today is going to be a good day. Licking his lips he's surprised to taste salt, but shrugs it off as he gets up missing the blood dotting his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so – this is like super important. When writing something that is supposedly like a really in-depth review of say… a movie or something. Maybe actually watch the damn movie. Also if you want to do a rebuttal for this chapter the time slot in the movie is 01:18:15 - 01:22:27. That’s right! It’s all of four minutes long so it really shouldn’t take long if you want to do that. Anyway, let me know what you think in the comments.

Tony finds himself in Parker’s room watching him sleep. It’s nice – well actually it’s kind of creepy, but it’s nice that the kid wasn’t seriously hurt thanks to Rogers. The bed looks a bit small for a growing kid maybe he could trick the kid into accepting a new one? Or accidentally leave a fuckton of money for the Strangely Hot Aunt May – who speak of the devil – is standing by the kid’s desk staring at him.

  
There is something wrong with her – something in the proportions and the stance. Like someone shoved a giant praying mantis into the skin of a toddler. “How dare you.” And something moves under her skin as the whites of her eyes drown beneath a spill of oily black. She doesn’t move or he doesn’t see her move, but his lungs are coming up empty as his back meets the door at high speed. Fuck he’s going to be feeling that for a while.

  
The thing that used to be Peter’s aunt hulks over him with its hand wrapped tight around his throat. “How dare you!” And for a moment Tony wonders if this is why Steve was entirely too happy to get the serum – because being manhandled by every joker on the block is getting seriously old. Then again the lack of oxygen might simply be affecting his mind.

  
The edges of the room are losing sharpness when her grip loosens just enough for Tony to steal a desperate breath. “Hey! Look I don’t know what ---” “You know exactly what you did,” she says as she viciously slams his head against the door. “You stood right in this room and extorted my nephew – a fucking child!” And it could be the possible concussion, but something about that phrasing seems really wrong.

  
“Um, that- that’s not like what happened.” And Tony looks over to see Peter sitting up rumpled and blinking blearily. The sight has his heart twisting painfully in his chest, because yes, Peter is a child and Steve dropped over a ton of weight of the kid. Shit – what if Wanda had decided to drop a garage full of cars on the kid? Or what if she had thrown the kid like she threw Natasha? He could probably have dodged the fuel truck – but Lang wasn’t pulling any punches. Shit.

  
Blinking Tony just manages to tune back in as Peter continues, “I mean I wanted to go, but like- I mean – Okay, so this is not a comic. Like Superman and Batman and the Fantastic Four and whatever can drop things on a moment’s notice. I can’t do that. I have to have excuses that hold water, and I – I’m all Aunt May has because I fucked up. And Uncle Ben died – and that’s on me, but… Nobody made me go.”

  
“No, that’s exactly what happened. You said no multiple times – and then he bribed you! And when that didn’t work he threatened to tell me. Because all he cared about was winning his petty little war!” Peter sighs as his raises his hands to the ceiling in entreatment – “Okay, I don’t know who or what the fuck you are, but you’re crazy. None of that fucking happened.”

  
And suddenly they’re back on that day and Tony watches himself lock the door. The doppelgänger immediately stalks over to the trash can and spits something out. “As walnut date loaves go, that wasn’t bad.” No, but past!Tony looks like he’s been ridden hard and put away wet. “Jesus! Look at my eye.” Peter shrugs, “Yeah. Like you have no idea how badly I wanted to ask about it. I mean… B-but that would have been … I mean that would have been rude, right?”

  
As the old Tony, who is weirdly enough the younger Tony, turns to meet the other Peter’s gaze … Fuck, Tony is getting dizzy just trying to keep everybody straight. Alternatively, lack of oxygen is doing bad things to him. Which is understandable considering his lung capacity isn’t what it used to be. Like… arc reactors take space, and gratitude to Yinsen aside – um cave surgery is not Stark recommended.

  
Past Tony is studying a completely covered desk, “Whoa, what have we here? Retro tech, huh?” Pointing at things as he looks around he lists shops, “Thrift store? Salvation army?” Peter looks a bit uncomfortable as he say, “Uh, the garbage, actually.” Even in an increasingly uncomfortable position Tony’s face mirrors that of the – “Okay, what the fuck are we calling that? I mean… I’m getting a headache here trying to keep everything straight.” Which might not be a problem for long thanks to Auntie Long Limbs increasing the pressure on his throat.

  
A pressure that suddenly releases as she’s rather violently snatched off and webbed to that wall. “Um, alright Mr. Stark or um … Are we – with the um … T-Tony?” Clasping the kid’s shoulder for a moment, Tony nods absently as he stares at the frozen forms of himself and Peter. “God! I look old as dirt. That’s what happens when you do one part and neglect the other. You know, “Live fast, die young …” Although I do make an excellent looking corpse. Such fine bone structure!”

  
The creature formerly known as Aunt Hottie pulls at its bonds. “Do you ever shut up monster?” Turning back from an inspection of his hair Tony blinks and then rolls his eyes, “Kettle. Pot.” A huff from sleepy-time Peter has Tony smiling. “So, dumpster diving?” And the scene starts back up. Past Peter is doing that wiggly thing that makes him look like a half-potty trained puppy. “Yeah, I was... Anyway, look, um, I definitely did not apply for your grant…”

 

>   
>  Past Tony immediately cuts the kid off, “Ah-ah! Me first. Okay, quick question of the rhetorical variety.” Out comes the latest Stark phone, with holographic projection technology (patent pending), and up pops a video of some dude in a suit fucking up a thief’s leg. “That’s you right?” The video is rearranged to show a close-up on a very, very shoddy red and blue costume. Peter completely fails to play it cool, “Um, no.”
> 
>   
>  “Wh-what do you mean?” Tony smiles and says yeah before switching to another video. In this one the kid in the sucky suit outpaces a car and stops it before it can run into the side of a city bus. “Look at you go. Wow! Nice catch. 3,000 pounds, 40 miles an hour. That’s not easy. You got mad skills.” Tony very carefully does not cringe to hear himself use the term “mad skillz”. However, he might need to go to like penance or something.
> 
>   
>  Anyway, ye old Peter is going on about YouTube and how it’s all “fake”. “It’s all done on the computer”, he says as he walks pass and around both Tonies. “Mm-hmm.” His guest is rather busy casing the room, before focusing his eyes on the ceiling. One hand reaches for a nearby stick while Peter continues to try and snow him, “It’s like that video. What is it?”
> 
>   
>  The hatch in the ceiling is just begging to be poked, and let it never be said that Tony doesn’t deliver. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh, you mean like those UFOs over Phoenix?” Peter turns around too late, “Yeah. Exactly.” And Tony is holding the immensely disappointing costume from the video in his hands. Also a rope – there’s a rope tied to it all. That’s normal. Less normal is the speed at which Peter snatches it. “Oh, what have we here?”

  
“Uh …” Current Tony looks over at Peter and raises a brow, “You are the worst damn liar in history.”

 

> Looking back the scene starts back up, and Tony would be impressed if this were outside his own head. There’s a clatter as Peter shoves the costume into a rather shallow closet type space and then exhales. Past!Tony raises an eyebrow. “So … You’re the spider-ling. Crime fighting spider. You’re spider-boy?” Spider-toddler blushes before sulkily stuttering, “Spider-man”. The folded arms are what really sells.
> 
> “Not in that onesie, you’re not.” Looking to the side with a shrug of his shoulders, and Tony can feel the echo of his injuries. The Iron Man armor goes a long way in protecting him, but physics are physics and catching a bullet at close-range hurts. Also damn at that busted eye – it’s a wonder Aunt Hottie let him in the damn house.
> 
> Past!Peter walks pass or rather stalks over, “It’s not a onesie.” Tony just grins as he gathers up the abandoned suit. Peter continues to talk as he studies his desk, “I don’t believe this. I was actually having a really good day today, Mr. Stark. Didn’t miss my train, this perfectly good DVD player was sitting there … Past!Peter turns around to watch him fondle the suit as he picks up a pair of scissors at random. And that sounds wrong. “And Algebra test? Nailed it.” He smacks down the scissors to punctuate his statement.

Past!Tony looks up. “Who else knows? Anybody?” And mantis!aunt roars. “There! Do you see?” Rolling his eyes at the whatever it is, probably isn’t the best idea, but not every idea is going to be a winner. “Well, maybe if you simmer down we can see. I mean I’d prefer to hear, but you might have struck me a bit deaf just now.” Peter snickers and then shrugs as the scene starts up again. “Who else knows? Anybody?” Past!Peter shakes his head no. “Nobody.”

 

>   
>  Tony looks down and frowns as he studies the suit. “Not even your unusually attractive aunt?” Taking a seat he studies Peter whose backlit by the window. “No. No.” Peter reaches out, “No! If she knew, she would freak out. And when she freaks out, I freak out.” Tony looks up as he plays with a webbing capsule. “You know what I think is really cool? This webbing.” Tony throws it at Peter who catches it easily.
> 
>   
>  Peter sighs as he examines it. Tony examines him before saying, “That tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured it?” Peter looks over, winds up his arm and tosses the capsule. “I did.” Tony looks impressed before examining the suit. “Climbing walls, how are you doing that?” Peter looks down. “Adhesive gloves?” Peter gets an uncomfortable look that, one that Tony makes a vow to investigate very soon. “It’s a long story. I was …” Tony sees the mask and proceeds to act an ass. “Lordy! Can you even see in these?” Placing the cup-like parts over his eyes he proceeds to cry “I’m blind!” in an incredibly childish voice. Rushing over to snatch the suit Peter angrily stutters that yes, yes he can see.

  
Shoving the suit back out of the way Peter turns with a conflicted face, “Look. I can’t – I can, I can see in those. Okay?” Watching himself raise an eyebrow Tony can only wince at the bruise he’s sporting. “Damn that thing’s distracting.” Peter shrugs before crossing his arms. “It’s just that when whatever happened, happened … It’s like my sense have been dialed to 11. There’s way too much input, so th-they just kinda help me focus.”

  
Tony makes a face that – actually what the hell kind of face is that? Honestly, the whole thing is just a blur in a lot of ways. Although Friday persists in referring to it as concussion-related amnesia. Which is why she is now banned from WebMD. Woolgathering it takes a minute for Tony to tune back in. “- dire need of an upgrade. Systemic, top to bottom, hundred-point restoration.” Peter walks pass and sits down. Tony turns to look at him, “That’s why I’m here.”

 

>   
>  Peter doesn’t look like he believes him. And it probably doesn’t help when Tony launches into a tangent, “Why are you doing this? I gotta know, what’s your MO? What gets you outta that twin bed in the morning?” Peter nervously fidgets, “Because …” His voice gives several false starts, before trailing off into stammering. And then he takes a deep breath and looks the older man in the eyes. “Because I’ve been me my whole life, and I’ve had these powers for six months.”
> 
>   
>  At Tony’s affirmative sounds Peter waves his hand at the desk. “I read books, I build computers. Yeah, I would love to play football, but I couldn’t then, so I shouldn’t now.” “Sure, because you’re different.” Peter looks down. “Exactly, but I can’t tell anybody that, so I’m not.” His eyes turn to the right. “When you can do the things that I can, but you don’t …” Tony leans forward. “And then the bad things happen … They happen because of you.” Tony looks away.
> 
>   
>  “So you wanna look out for the little guy, you wanna do your part? Make the world, a better place, all that, right?” “Yeah, just looking out for the little guy.” “That’s what it is.” Tony stands up and walks over. “I’m gonna sit here, so you move the leg.” Sitting down he turns to face Peter as Peter skoots over. There’s a moment of hesitation from Tony and then he brings down his hand on the kid’s shoulder. “You got a passport?” “No, I don’t even have a driver’s license.”
> 
>   
>  “You ever been to Germany?” “No.” “Oh, you’ll love it.” “I can’t go to Germany.” “Why?” “I got homework.” “I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that.” “No, I’m being serious. I can’t just drop out of school.” “Might be a little dangerous. Better tell aunt hottie I’m taking you on a field trip.” Web slinging hand to door. “Don’t tell Aunt May.” “Alright, Spider-man. Get me out of this. I’m sorry I’ll get the -“

  
The daylight drains away taking the scene with it and leaving a struggling Mantis-lady, a yawning highschooler, and Tony worrying over the particulars of that moment. “You didn’t actually want to go – I kind of forced your hand.” Peter groans and falls back on his bed with all the dramatics of an average teenager.  
“No. No you didn’t. Like I wanted to avoid the headache of explaining … a sudden international trip, but between the two of us Aunt May is more likely to believe me then you. I mean… I’m her nephew and you’re – like I don’t believe most of the stories – but you don’t have the best reputation or whatever. “ As far as understatements go that one is practically in Antarctica.

  
“Still - ” And this is the part where monster!aunt gets loose and shoves in her oar. “He is supposed to be an adult. He’s supposed to help keep you safe. But instead of doing the adult thing and making you tell me what’s going on -” A sudden gag of webbing shuts off her ranting. “Okay, s-so I have to stop you there. I’m not eighteen yet, but I am my own person – and why the hell should some stranger decide my life?”

  
And suddenly Peter’s up and pacing hands waving in the air as he apparently lets loose something he’s been holding back for a while. “I mean, whether I can handle myself or not is nobody’s call to make except me. It’s MY secret to keep or not.” As though by magic hot aunt is unbound and mostly normal again, “You’re barely old enough to drive and he dropped you into a battle zone.”

  
“Well who the hell made it a battle zone? It shouldn’t have gotten that bad, but – but apparently pulling punches was only something Team Accords did! And so what? Even today around the world kids way younger than me are basically adults with tons of responsibility. Like it’s a privilege to be given a whole 18 years of no responsibility or whatever, but it’s not like it’s written in stone. Besides what the hell difference is two years gonna make? I’ll still be doing the same damn things!”

  
Panting Peter looks like he’s not sure whether to crawl out of his skin or gear up for another rant. So the aunt steps up with a shuddering breath as she turns to Tony, “What if Peter had been seriously hurt? What if had died? How would you justify any of it?” Tony doesn’t get a chance to say anything as Peter steps between them. “Just stop it.”

  
She moves to step around him, “No! It’s clear he doesn’t have children, because - ” “Of course, I don’t have children.” There must be something about his voice, because both of them are looking at him like he’s grown a second head. “Like I need to subject some poor little fuck to my sins. Like he needs people gunning for him or acting against him just because his name is Stark and they hate me.” Shrugging Tony stands up while wondering when he met the floor. “You know, for a moment you were making sense… Or maybe I’m just too damn tired for this.”

  
“Tired. I’m tired of the lies, day in and day out, where my only family left risks his life and never says a word to me.” Peter groans as he grabs fists full of his own hair. “How do you not understand this? I’m going to still do this. Even if I fucking told you it wouldn’t matter, because I’m still going to do it! The only difference is that I’m going to be actively fucking up my relationship with you in the meantime.” Aunt Strident looks like she wants to interrupt (again) but Peter steamrolls over her.

  
“I’m not just going to sit there and watch a bus load of people get hurt and I’m not going to ignore someone screaming for help.” And just like that they’re outside watching Spider-man pull an infant out of a burning car. A blink and Spider-man is pulling a man holding a knife from a struggling half-naked woman. The space of a sigh and they’re watching Spider-man catch an infant as it’s thrown from a window. And just like that they’re back in a tiny room staring at each other.

  
“This isn’t a game or a lark for me. I’ve thought this all through. Besides it’s a part of me – it’s not a suit or fancy pair of wings or a set of weapons. I have a unique power to save people and if I let them die – then it’s my fault for letting them die. And I don’t want that – but I also don’t want you to worry about me…” A dog barks outside and Tony can practically feel himself breaking out in hives from all the emotion in here. But for once he’s got enough sense to keep quiet… no matter how hard that is.

  
“If I had told you, like, every time I put on the suit thereafter there would be the thought that… that you’d be watching on your phone or worried or what if you ran up screaming out my name? Like you don’t have these powers – so what then? Do I let you get hurt because you think you’re protecting me? And what if you get kidnapped? And if you’re in the crowd… like you’re a weak spot I can’t keep track of – and you’re going to be in the crowd, because that’s just the kind of person you are… So, what? What’s your solution?”

  
The individual standing there looks nothing like Peter’s aunt. It’s just a withered old crone reaching out blindly. With a voice like sand blown over gravel it mutters, “You could die…” Peter meanwhile studies the view out the window with a huff, “And? I could die because a rock feel out of space. I could die because I happen to be super allergic to shellfish and didn’t know it was in what I’m eating.”

  
And it might be Tony’s imagination, but it seems like Peter is taller. Older. “Or I could die because I lack basic training and got involved in a situation I shouldn’t have – and it led to the entire floor of a building being cleared with fire. So what’s the real risk, Wanda?” And the waves wash over pushing Tony into a dreamless night.

  
Wanda frowns picking at her cuticles with a sneer, “You don’t know what you’re doing Vision. You don’t understand what kind of man you’re protecting. He’s a monster and he hurts children.” Despite her casual tone her eyes are wide with pupils blown. If she continues to pick at her fingers they will start to bleed. However, the time for his concern has obviously passed – and she has made it quite clear in the past that she would only accept it when she felt like it.

  
“He tricked - ” Holding up one hand Vision walks over to the nearby bed and pats the space beside him. Rocking back on her heels for a moment it looks like Wanda will bolt. Instead she pulls a face that is more grimace than smile and then stalks over to drop down beside him. “It was -” “I believe you are thinking of your own escape and how Agent Barton talked you into violating your terms of amnesty.” There is the sound of tires against new blacktop.

  
A light swings across the room and then the sound of laughing as car doors slam. “It was a trap. He was trapping me there. You have to understand this. Please.” Something that could be pain flares at the sound of her voice, but the last time he allowed himself to be distracted… “I would like to understand. Please explain.” Her knuckles are being rubbed raw by the incessive wringing of her hands she does.

“He had no right to keep me there. Had no right to lie. I did nothing wrong.” Another car, this one going fast, and it sound like rain through leaves. “And you wanted to go?” He thinks there’s something in his voice. But she’s talking and she isn’t listening, “Clint cares for me and Stark is a warmonger. His bombs killed my family!” Somewhere nearby a television plays and the laugh track could not be more unwelcomed right now. “I see. Goodbye Wanda.”

  
“Wait!” The room is fading around them, but they stand there staring at each other. “That boy could die like my brother - ” And Vision is shaking his head, “Your brother knew the risks as did you. Unless you’re saying you assumed only the best when you touched Mr. Stark’s mind. The mind that built the Jericho missile, shrunk the ARC reactor, and hammered a bomb into the first Iron Man suit. The mind that built my predecessor… JARVIS. Did you think before you acted?”

  
The room is barely a suggestion now. The angry swipe of Wanda’s hand causing it to wave and flow. “Bullshit! That boy’s aunt should be told!” And her eyes gleam, but it’s hard to tell with what. A kinder soul might say tears, but Vision is leaning toward manipulation. “And you expect sir to do that?” The snarl twisting her face as she yells “Of course!” does nothing to sway him from his position.

  
“Why?” Throwing her hands up with a grunt she turns from him before stalking closer, “Why not?” And he wants – he wishes that he had the eloquence needed to explain, but at least part of him feels like it would be a waste regardless. Still… “Because since Mr. Stark announced he was Iron Man nearly a decade ago he has reaped nothing but misery.”

  
“And worse to his mind is the fallout that has touched his friends and family – Ms. Potts and extremis, Mr. Rhodes and his paralysis as well as the vent involving Vanko. And, of course, Mr. Hogun’s near death. That doesn’t count the death of JARVIS, BUTTERFINGERS, and U, because of course no one can be bothered to count non-organic life.”

  
Watching the wave of emotion wash over her face is almost enough to raise the specter of the woman Vision thought he knew. Almost. “Viz.” It would be simple. It would be so simple to let her trembling hand rest upon his shoulder. Would be easy to let her draw him back in… “Don’t. Please leave and do not return. My patience can only go so far.”

  
Tony wakes later than he has in years. The stretch he gives is mostly painless so he’ll consider it a good omen for the coming day. There’s so much to do. He needs to do something about the possibility of underage heroes like the Spider-kid. He also needs to set up a committee to deal with the potential fall-out between almost legal adults and their guardians regarding powers and their usage.

  
Running a hand through his hair he’s surprised at the number of hairs he comes out. It doesn’t help that a rather large number of them are grey and white. Oh, well. Who would have thought he’d live long enough to develop grey hairs instead of giving them to others. Maybe Rhodey will respect him now instead of just calling him names like Tony Stank. Either way… it’s not like it means anything dire.

**Author's Note:**

> The comment section is open. Feel free to leave whatever feedback you have. Tell me if you hate it or like it or have a nitpick or just want to talk about an obscure interest you might have. I'm all ears... Not really because that would be horrifying and also debilitating, but I'm perfectly happy to respond which is why I used that particular figure of speech.
> 
> Oh, and if you decide to respond to others in the comments - please be considerate and remember this is all fiction. It's not real, it's not going to save lives, and if you are a "Stan" you need to go outside. Seriously, go interact with the real world. Life is short. So yeah! Thanks for reading!
> 
> [I'm thinking of making this my default end note. What do you think?]


End file.
